Melt
by Harumaki03
Summary: Porque solo existían en el mundo dos cosas que podían hacerlo sentir absoluta ternura capaz de derretirlo, cuando su esposa dormía y el rostro de su hija. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin). Prompt #12:? (Aleatorio).


**"Melt"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Porque solo existían en el mundo dos cosas que podían hacerlo sentir absoluta ternura capaz de derretirlo, cuando su esposa dormía y el rostro de su hija.

 **Nota:** ¡OMG! Después de lo acontecido en el capítulo del **Gaiden** _(quienes lo leen, saben de lo que hablo, los que no, no estoy segura si querrán el spoiler xD)_ , el quid es que este escrito se inspiró mucho en la trama del novelón de ayer, así que eso, disfruten. Es **AU**.

 **Prompt #12:** _? (Tema aleatorio)_.

 **-/-/-**

—Te toca recoger a Sarada en el colegio —Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con su cabeza ligeramente.

—Lo había olvidado completamente —murmuró chasqueando la lengua y ella rió suavemente.

–Lo sé —miró su reloj de pulsera —por eso te estoy llamando para recordartelo —lo escuchó murmurar un _"evidente..."_ —. No lo olvides, _de nuevo_ —y Sasuke asintió antes de colgar.

No quería que lo malinterpretaran, pero no le gustaba buscar a su hija por una única razón.

Ella lo ponía _idiota_ en público.

 **-/-/-**

—Sarada-chan, tú papá llego —anuncio la maestra viendo al alto y guapo pelinegro esperar fuera del aula por la pequeña —hasta el lunes —se despidió de la pequeña que correspondió al mismo.

—¡Papi! —y sin muchos rodeos, se lanzó hacia Sasuke abrazándolo por las piernas. Él trataba, _en serio_ , de mantener su expresión inalterable, pero _sencillamente_ no podía.

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujo en sus labios y se acuclillo ante ella, para luego rodearla entre sus brazos en un abrazo.

—Pequeña —y suspiró, depositando un beso en la sien de la pequeña Uchiha—. ¿Extrañaste a papá? —preguntó conociendo la respuesta, pero manteniendo su tono de desinterés de siempre.

—¡Sí! ¡Siempre! —Sasuke se enderezó y sintió su corazón dar saltos de emoción al ver que ella le miraba con sus negros ojitos llenos de emoción.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de _"soy el mejor, lo sé"_ que hizo reír a Sarada.

—Vamos —la cargo, colocándose la mochila de la pequeña en uno de sus hombros —¿qué tal las clases? —la pequeña colocó su cabeza de negros y cortos cabellos en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su papá.

—¡Volví a ser la mejor de la clase! —rió ella, abrazándose más a su padre y él no pudo menos que sonreír tenuemente con orgullo.

Definitivamente, su pequeña era la mejor.

 **-/-/-**

—Le diste a comer dulces a Sarada-chan antes de cenar, ¿verdad? —Karin miró a su esposo que apenas entraba en la habitación a través del espejo del tocador.

Vio como tenso los hombros y el sonido seco que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Dulces? —puso cara de asco—. Sabes que odio los dulces —bufó.

Karin enarcó una ceja.

–Pero nuestra hija los adora, así que sí le diste —la negra mirada se encontró con la roja y ella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando él asintió a regañadientes.

—Los quería, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —gruñó él, quitándose la camiseta y quedando en el pantalón del pijama.

—Que le dijeras que no, porque había que cenar —Karin termino de hacerse una cola baja y se acomodó en la cama —deja de consentirla tanto.

—No lo hago —murmuró él, como un niño pequeño al que le regañaran mientras también se acostaba.

—Lo haces —asintió ella fervientemente —y _tratas_ de ocultarlo.

—Ya te dije que no —negó él, volviendo su cuerpo hacia ella —y es mi _última_ palabra —añadió con solemnidad.

Karin lo miró unos instantes y prorrumpió en risas.

—Lo que digas —dejo sus lentes en la mesita de noche y apago la lámpara —descansa, Sasuke —murmuró, abrazándolo mientras depositaba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Descansa —repitió él, de forma más baja y pausada.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre de aspecto frío y sereno que solamente era conmovido por dos personas: su esposa y su hija, especialmente cuando la primera dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos y la segunda le brindaba todo su cariño inocente.

Era un tonto por esas dos mujeres, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta _(aunque con sus acciones, las palabras sobraban)_.

 **—Fin—**

Después de un caótico día fue lo que pude hacer así a la volada de lo que había pensado en la mañana.

No voy a explayarme mucho en esta ocasión jaja y solamente diré, ¡espero que disfruten la lectura!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
